


Convince Me

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, light seduction, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is not the only one sick of D-rank missions but he is the one that is going to have to deal with the problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> sooo why.....(I think it has to do with a fic I read or a fanart I saw somewhere) but I am interested in this....even though I should be paying more attention to my other fics....but I like it!
> 
> *Yeah it might not be everyone's thing....but it is mine! ^_^ Anyway as always... ya'll are darlings thanks!

Naruto really did understand where the other two were coming from. He was upset and frustrated too and he had been the one complaining first. For Sakura and Sasuke to come to him now to try and make him try and do the dirty work when he had been the one trying to rouse them into seeing things his way-

Well he did not know what got them to change their mind and decide that an assault was the best course of action but he did wish whatever that had changed their minds had changed their willingness to participate too.

Now he was the one stuck with the task of making Kakashi-sensei start taking them on proper missions so they could gain better experience.

The three of them were still genins damn it and the really frustrating part was that the next Chuunins exam was five months away. They needed to get stronger. Far stronger than they were now and the mission D-ranks were not cutting it.

This was the perfect time to be doing C-ranks and the such with the village swamped and Tsunade baa-chan giving missions left and right but the three of them were still stuck in the village. Things had to change and Kakashi-sensei was the first step. And Naruto knew about being persistent.

They would be going on C-ranks and they would be doing unsupervised low ranked missions from this point on. It only made sense after all.

But Sensei would be a tough nut to crack. Naruto knew about fighting. But Sensei was better. He could pester the man… but that might not go any better. Tsunade baa-chan had threatened to toss him out a window and she had thrown a chair at him before too… Kakashi-sensei was not really the violent type but he had done that jutsu from way back then so everything should not be ruled out.

So how should he go about it?

Naruto sighed as he sat on the park railings. It was a fairly quiet afternoon. The kids running around because school was over. Well the academy was. Naruto spotted a fair distance away Iruka-sensei waving some of the kids off. Shooing them home he guessed. And coming up behind Iruka-sensei was that closet pervert. That the two of them were friends never failed to shock Naruto.

Wait-

X

Was this a punishment? It certainly was something. Kakashi fought to keep his book steady as- well he had no clue what was going on anymore. He thought he had a clue when Naruto had knocked. But that quickly got dismissed because instead of barging in or pulling a prank or being loud.

Naruto had waited and been polite and asked to talk. So Kakashi had invited the boy inside with more than a smidgen of worry.

When the boy had squeezed past him smelling of- well soap and candy no ramen, Kakashi had been more than a little worried. His seriousness had come out even as he sat on his bed and fished out his book.

Then it had just gone from strange to stranger. Naruto had went from standing at the door to leaning out the window and his expression. Kakashi had been unable to tear his eyes away. Then by the time the boy glanced back to him and crossed back… Kakashi had been a bit worried.

Then the cloak… the fucking cloak Naruto had been wearing just slid apart. Not too much but enough that Kakashi had bit back a strangled gasp because-

Because what the hell was Naruto wearing?

“Hey, hey. Kakashi-Sensei.” Naruto’s hands were braced on his knees his face worried but Kakashi was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. “Are you listening to me?”

“Y-yes.” Kakashi stuttered as he tried to remove the image of his head. His eyes stayed on Naruto’s face but he was still thinking about the skirt he had gotten a glimpse of. Where had Naruto gotten it from? Did he wear it often?

“Like I was saying.” Naruto sighed. He stood up and eyed him suspiciously. “We’ve just been doing those D-ranks all the time and we’re not the genins we used to be you know? And you can’t give us the training we need and do the Jounin missions you have to. And we know you have plenty lined up Baa-chan said so.”

“Right.” Kakashi muttered as Naruto shifted and he got another glimpse of the skirt peeking through the cloak. “A-are you cold?” He stammered.

“You mean this?” Naruto asked as he pulled at the green cloak. “I just like wearing it sometimes. Why?”

“Well you’re inside so…” Part of him was curious to whether Naruto would take it off or not.

“I’m good.” Naruto deflected so easily that Kakashi’s breath caught. Was this… a normal thing for Naruto? Walking around the village. No one would think twice. No one would know and if he acted normal…they would not ask questions would they? And besides that white skirt… what else did he do?

Kakashi coughed and tried to keep his gaze on Naruto’s face but he was growing so curious that he forgot that Naruto was talking.

“Sensei!” A warm hand pressed to his forehead and Kakashi’s eye darted back to Naruto guilty. “Are you sick? Tired from your last mission? Maybe you should see Baa-chan.”

Well he certainly was acting sick. “Sorry for spacing out.” He said weakly. Then he bit his lip as Naruto leaned closer his eyes shining in curiosity.

“Take tomorrow off.” Naruto frowned. “You look red Sensei.”

Well there was no way out of it. Kakashi sighed and looked away from Naruto’s worried gaze. Then he realized how far the cloak had ridden up… and gaped open. That skirt… it was shorter than it looked. His throat went dry.

“Sensei?” Naruto leaned closer and the skirt rode up further. Kakashi was aware of how close Naruto was and how easy it would be to just grab onto Naruto. He was sitting on a bed after all.

“You think you can handle tomorrow by yourselves?”

“Yeah.” Naruto said slowly. “We’ll look in on you afterwards!”

The last thing he needed was Sakura or Sasuke putting together why their Sensei was distracted so… “I’ll most likely be fine.” He smiled.

X

“You did it?” Sakura asked as they met on the bridge. “How?”

“Sensei’s easy.” Naruto scoffed playfully.

“Dobe.” Sasuke frowned. “What did you do?”

“A shinobi never reveals his secrets.” Naruto gloated. “Sensei’s just like everybody else after all.” He turned away ignoring as Sakura and Sasuke began bickering over the scrolls with their missions because… it was not exactly true. Kakashi-sensei had reacted different to Ero-sennin and Ebisu-perv and even the Sandaime and Iruka-sensei. And it was the first time he used himself as a distraction. But it had worked… and it was fun. He flushed deeper. And doing it again would not be a chore, not if Kakashi-sensei looked at him like that.

 

 


End file.
